ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Nova
"What is anger but the lack of balance? What is sadness but the lack of joy? I have traveled far and wide to discover these things, and I have learned that the only thing that can destroy man, is man itself." -Nova to Robin after a talk about supervillains "Yeah I'm back, and for the record, Raven isn't like you." -Nova to Conacma after ambushing him Christopher is a sarcastic teenager, who gained incredible powers. Chris was born in New York City, and was a normal child until his fateful fieldtrip to Washington DC. Everything was fine and normal, until a white meteorite from outer space struck him in the head. He was rushed to a local hospital, but the doctors were negative about his chances for survival. He had lost too much blood, and a day later his parents discovered him, dead in his hospital room. They cryed the night away, and the next morning men came to bury the body, and were shocked to find it was gone, and the parents had no clue who had taken it. Little did anyone know, that the meteorite had some sort of shady origin, and it had transfered all its power to the young Christopher. It had somehow given him the ability to fly, but he had a host of powers that were activated or deactivated by his emotions. While Ravens powers are controlled by her emotions, Nova's are "unlocked" by them. For example; if he gets angry, he has the ability to control fire. If he's sad, he can control wind and rain. Happy, and he can control metallic things. (Among other powers, these are his most prominent three) These powers would not go unnoticed, so he was forced to go into hiding. He could not see his depressed parents, for guilt is his most deadly emotion. The more guilt Nova feels, the weaker he becomes. Too much, and Nova would die a painful death. Eventually, he decided he could fight off the guilt by trying to conince himself that his parents will be happier if they see him alive, and the guilt of not telling them of his powers and their origins would be suppressed. Unfortunately, his parent were both murdered by the insidious Conacma. Heart broken, Nova devoted his life to fighting abominations such as Conacma, and the common thugs and less common super villains that plagued New York City. His main nemesis is Conacma, a shadowy outline of a man that enjoys tormenting the now alone Nova. He is currently 16, and wears a white suit of interconnected chaimail, along with a helmet that has three spikes jutting from its three angles, curving backwards slightly. He has a white sword that channels his current emotion at will. Due to the meteorite, his hair was also turned white, although it is fuller than most people with white hair, and has an odd, shimmering effect. He hasnt gone completely unnoticed as he has fought the Joker with batman, once, and has crossed paths with Slade (Deathstroke) usually to a dangerous outcome. He has also frequently met with the Teen Titans, and even helped them fight Hive. Unfortunately for him, his emotions are difficult to control, espicially when Beast Boy makes a joke that is somewhat decent. (He once stopped a train whilst laughing very hard) He has also attempted numerous times to impress Raven, usually to his misfortune. (Nova tryed to juggle three large weights while happy, but when Raven gave a uncaring Hmph he lost his happiness, and the weights unfortunately fell on his feet) 'Skills and Abilities' Superpowers Nova always has the basic ability to fly, and launch white spheres of energy, but his more powerful attacks depend on his emotions: Anger/Rage: Controls fire Sadness/Depression: Controls water and wind Confusion: Nothing, he just looks silly! Peace/balanced: His white spheres of energy are much more powerful Happy: Controls metal Fear: Controls shadows (although its hard to fight when you're REALLY afraid) Love: He does stupid things, most of them entertaining. (Unless your'e Raven) Guilt: He slowly loses his life force, e.g.: Guilt as in: forgot to watch a movie with BB wouldn't hurt, Guilt as in: Caused the deaths of thousands would easily kill him. All the above emotions (Excluding love and confusion) are more greatly magnified the stronger the emotion, so angry would be a fire ball, enraged would be a fire tornado. Physical abilities Enhanced physical strength: Nova is very strong, strong enough to trade blows with Conacma and live. He constantly exercises and trains, and when hes not doing normal routines he practices different fighting styles for different opponents. His fighting style is more of an enhanced boxing style then actual martial arts, although he does know tricky moves for taking out opponents quickly. Plus he has that sword... Enhanced physical agility: '''Even without the powers, Nova was fast and able to weave back and forth between opponents easily. He has a greater sense of perception and awareness than most super heroes, and knows how to avoid the three main physical attacks: Aiming high, mid-chest, and low. Besides that, he has light chainmail armour that allows him to move around, but still take a direct blow. '''Intimidation: '''Although not exactly his strong suit, Nova is able to scare his way out of some fights by either: Taking out one of a few opponents very fast, or showing off his advanced skills with the sword, or even using his powers to intimidate lesser foes. '''Persuasion: '''A seldomly used skill, Nova has been known to talk his way out of more difficult fights, and even make his enemies fight among themselves. He doesn't exactly have a silver tongue, but his confidence heps add to the believability of his lies, or requests. Personality: Christopher has a confusing personality, as his emotions if unchecked can cause incredible damage to things around him. His powers are unlocked by his emotions, so they dont start randomly destroying things is he doesnt want to. (Unless the particular emotion is extremely powerful, he can usually control it) He may be laughing one moment, then dark and afraid the next. These odd mood swings make sure hes not the super hero you were looking for, but a handy one to have nontheless. '''Relationships Starfire: He had a sort of "thing" for Starfire for a short while, but this was quickly dispelled after he realized what was between her and Robin. He thinks of her as the cousin you kinda know, but loves her as a brother. Raven: An ongoing crush, but completely ignored. If you know Raven you know why this wouldn't work out. He constantly tries to impress her, more often with feats then an actual come-on, although these feats of bravery and nobility usually just make him look like a fool, which Raven usually ignores or laughs at. (He has yet to figure out that when Raven is laughing at you, its usually not a good thing) He feels some sort of connection to her, mainly because his nemesis is a powerful demon, as her father was, so they have lots to talk about (JK). His on-going studies of demons and occasional meditation gives him something to start a conversation with, although its usually short-lived. Robin: They have a sort of partnership relationship. They are friends, but not exactly bff's. They feel more of a "Ill help you, then you help me" sort of thing, but they do have occasional friendly conversation. Cyborg: Best described as a cousin-cousin relationship, they are able to make jokes together, and work on the same projects. (Nova helps him with his robotic ideas, while Cyborg helps him with pranks or set up feats than actual work) Beast Boy: Nova and BB have more of a good friend relationship then anything else. They both laugh at the same jokes, but Nova's scatterbrained emotional level doesn't seem to bother BB, or Beast Boy's less funny puns dont bother Nova in the least) Conacma: This is obviously not a friendship thing. The two have a deadly hatred of each other, but a grudging respect for each other's powers as well. No love can be lost between a demon and a hero, although hate is easier to build upon after it has a base. (This and Conacma are still relatively undefined, I'll add pictures and more details at my earliest posibility) Happy thankgiving! Category:Heroes Category:Characters